Arranged Marriage
by blackmoon124
Summary: My first fanfic, so it might be bad and I also didn't put much thought into it. Hiashi arranges a marriage between her and Itachi. ItaHina
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: This is my first fanfic and I'm just testing out with a little twoshot with ItaHina.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto and I am merely writing this fanfic for the enjoyment of its fans.**

Hiashi watched as Hinata lost another spar to Neji and he shook his head in disgust.

"Oh my God," Hiashi mumbled to himself, "how did I give birth to such a weak child? I have to find a strong husband for her otherwise she'll bring disgrace to the family name."

"_Plus it will be a great way to get rid of her and have a more fitting head of the family when you die"_ said evil inner Hiashi.

_A few days later_

"My good friend Fugaku! Come in, come in! Would you like some tea?"

"That would be great. So we're here to discuss some marriage plans, am I right?"

"That's right, both of our clans are respected by our allies and feared by our enemies, imagine what would happen if our two kekkai-genkai combined! The next generation will be unstoppable! I also know that somehow your son Itachi is still singe even though he's the heartthrob of the village, so I am offering my daughter Hinata's hand in marriage."

"Lemme think about it. I'll tell you within the week."

_Back at Uchiha's place_

Fugaku opened the door to his home and with a quick glance around saw that no one was home.

"I hate doing marriages the traditional rich family way, but Hiashi is giving me way too big of a bait for me, guess I'll ask my son if he wants to," (A/N I know this seems way too OOC for a head of the household, but yeah)

While Fugaku was mumbling to himself, Itachi was training his little brother for once. As he was showing him how to put his sharingan to full effective use, he heard a voice "IIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"Groaning Itachi apologized to Sasuke for having to stop teaching him, much to the boy's disappointment, but he knew better than to disobey his father by keeping Itachi with him.

Itachi walked into the room and saw a very serious Fugaku sitting at his desk.

"You know that you must marry someday right?"

"_Oh joy, the marriage talk"_ Itachi thought and he replied "Of course, but all of the girls in Konoha are so freakin' annoying, they always stalk me and declare their undying love for me and blabblahblah, why do you think I'm not here on….that day? (The cursed day for the Uchiha boys: February 14th)"

"How would you feel of marrying Hiashi's daughter Hinata Hyuuga?"

Itachi went immediately into thinking mode _"Hmmmmmmmm………she's the only girl I know of that doesn't stalk me or Sasuke around, and she's not that much younger than I am, 14 to 9 _(A/N: not sure of their real age difference and I'm too lazy to check)_ plus I get a reason to shoo all the girls away……poor Sasuke, they'll probably clobber him now. Well, it teaches his stealth and speed, so I guess it's a win-win"_ Itachi replied, "Sure, Father. "

"Good, the marriage will be in 8 years when both you hand her are of age."

_Hyuuga's house_

"Hinata, Hinata, you're a disappointment in my eyes, and you're an embarrassment to the Hyuuga name."

Hinata, with tears in her eyes answered quietly "sorry father"

"There may still be some hope left for you, you are to marry the Uchiha's older son, Itachi, that is the only way you can make the Hyuuga family name good."

"Yes father" said Hinata even more quietly.

"Good, now you're dismissed."

Hinata walked out of the room crying, and once she got away from her father, sobbed and ran all the way to her room.

"W-w-h-h-y a-a-m I-I s-o-o w-w-e-e-a-k-k?" she stuttered "I-if I was only strong, tehn I can have the freedom to marry Naruto-kun, now I have to marry some strange Uchiha boy named Itachi. I heard from the other girls that he's mean and heartless and doesn't care for anything other than himself. Why, out of all people do I have to marry such a cold-hearted person. He's already an ANBU captain, so he must be really strong and scary."

_A week later_

"So Fugaku, have you come to a decision?"

"Yes Hiashi, my oldest son would be glad to marry your daughter."

"Good, good, let's have a dinner and let the new pair know each other."

_Dinner_

"Welcome Uchihas, welcome, welcome."

The Uhiha's came in and sat down. There was a huge feast in honor of their coming over. The two families sat down and ate after the children, as they were serving alcoholic drinks while the children sat around in a corner and ate and chattered.

As the children played around, Itachi and Hinata got to know each other more and she finds him to be quite contradictory to her first impressions of him. He was an extremely nice person and very gentle with her. She develops a liking to her future husband, as she watched the Uchihas, she thought to herself _"I may not ever love him, but I know that I will be able to live with him for my life, who knows, maybe in the future I wil."_

**So how was it, I hoped you enjoyed the story, it's just a short and simple story to test out my writing a story, leave reviews and please no flames. Constructive criticism will help a lot, although I didn't give much thought to this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of Arranged Marriage, it's short because I wasn't planning on writing one, but I realized that my other summary does say twoshot so here it is. Again, there isn't much thought in to this, plus I have writer's block.**

Hinata doesn't love Itachi….as of yet. She did not want to spend the night with him on the day of their honeymoon, but knew her duty as a wife (A.N" That's still PG rated right o_o) While she was waiting for her husband, Hinata thought about what her life would've been like if she wasn't weak.

_If I wasn't weak, then I wouldn't be as shy as I am now, I would've spoken up to the man I loved and he would've accepted me. The marriage would be at a beautiful sunsight in a tropical paradise and I will enjoy my honeymoon with him……_

"Hinata-hime? Are you okay?" Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her husband's voice. "sumimasen, I-itachi, I was just thinking, ok I'm ready."

"No, obviously you're not, and I won't make you until you feel like you're ready. Everyone thinks just because I'm a ninja, that I'm a cold-hearted killer. I am on the field of battle, but I hate war, hate it to my very soul. But being a shinobi, you have to follow orders no matter how much you hate it. You can have the bed, I'm going to sleep on the floor, it's fine by me"

Hinata, shocked by his words, were at a loss of words. She couldn't think of anything better to say but "A-a-riga-t-o, I-itahci-san"

Itachi slept on the floor for about a year before Hinata's feelings finally turned toward Itachi. Throughout the year, Itachi never made her do anything she didn't want to do and always treated her well. She would get up early to make him breakfast of her own free will and will try not to wake him up after a hard night's mission. Itachi protested at first but was silenced after her insistence toward it.

Hinata slowly grew to love the man after how's he been treating her. She starts worrying about him when he comes home late after an Aor B-rank mission and pretty soon realized that she couldn't live without him. She would stay up until he comes home, worrying about what has happened to him, when she hears the doors unlock, she would fake sleep until she really does so he doesn't worry.

After the year of getting used to living with the Uchiha, she told him one night, as he came home "Sleep on the bed tonight Itachi-kun, I don't feel shy around you anymore." (A/N:Would put more, but this is a K+)

**Well that's the end of this story, I hoped you enjoy reading it.**


End file.
